


Do You Miss It?

by blood_banking



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Just bros being bros, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if you really squint there's a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_banking/pseuds/blood_banking
Summary: The boys have the day off, and Keith falls even more in love with Lance then previously thought possible.





	Do You Miss It?

"Do you miss it?"

    Lance hummed in response, keeping his eyes shut in the moments of silence.

"Yeah. I do."

    The paladins had been given the day off from their training as a reward for the hardwork that had been put in the previous days. So after a relaxed breakfast with everyone on board, the red and blue soldiers found themselves enjoying the peace together in Lances room; though it felt like _'their rooms'_ didn't just belong to just themselves anymore. So within this small, shared space of home, with dirty clothes and small souvenirs from missions strewn throughout the room, their legs wrapped around one another as they laid together. Keith rested his head on his lovers chest, listening to the steady drumming of the blue eyed boys heart, whereas Lance laid on his back, with one arm around his boyfriend, and the other arched to run his fingers through the silky black locks, twirling the pieces around his nape loosely.

"What do you miss the most?" Keith asked softly, playing with the worn fabric of Lance's shirt. Through out their travels, none of the members came across anything quite like cotton, and in result wore the clothing they came here with constantly. Everyone's was getting really worn, but no one could get rid of it; though Keith was sure no one thought about it much.

    Lance took a slow, deep breath as he thought, Keith's head rising and falling with his chest from it.

"I think the ocean. It was always a big part of our lives." he answered, yawning softly as he spoke. His hands moved up to massage the other's scalp softly.

    Keith shifted his body to lay on his stomach with his chest laying against the blue cotton of Lance's shirt, his arms folded so that his chin rested atop his hands as he gazed over the butterscotch boy with a relaxed face. He found that Lance's eyes had already opened and stared at the ceiling above them, the light of star dust and galaxy gas pouring in like a mood light from outside the window they removed the shade from, the ship's drifting allowing a constantly change of dark purple's and soft blues to stream in.

"Our?" Keith questioned.

He smiled. "My family." Lance replied, speaking effortlessly.

"I'm from Cuba, so l mean, we're surrounded by water you know? And yeah, I did move to America at a young age and all, but our new house wasn't that far from the beach, so it worked out. I mean, my older cousins and sister surfed, my dad was a fisherman, my aunt scuba dived; basically, my family and I were attached. Moving countries couldn't change that." He chuckled softly.

    Keith listened with child like eyes and curiosity.

"What else?" He asked all too eagerly, to which Lance peaked down and smiled upon seeing just how attentive the other had become, and how the light from the window washed over his milky skin. Like some one water colored over his collar bones and forearms, like his body was a canvas for something so beautiful, thought in Lance's mind he thought it was already pretty.

"Let me think." He hummed, leaning back in the pillow.

    So Keith listened. He listened to stories and memories that cascaded without worry from the other's lips, watching his eyes as he smiled and frowned, laughed and recalled, with the reflection of passing stars and gases making his eyes appear as a mirror of his surroundings. Keith learned of the bakery in Lance's town that made his favorite cookies, which turned out to be white macadamia nut, and how he'd rush there after breakfast on his bike to get a few while they were still warm. He found out that Lance's mom used to grow herbs on the windowsill in their kitchen, and that when it was his turn to do the dishes, he'd stick his nose in the basil leaves to bask in their smell. He said he missed the smell of his mother's cooking because of this.

    Keith was told of annual fire works, the family dog, his little cousins that loved cops and robbers (in which Lance was always the robber), the texture of his little sister's hair when he'd brush through it, camping and waking up to the morning dew on each blade of grass, the taste of iced tea from the convenience store that he'd bike to with his friends during the summer, star gazing with his brother and having him point out the constellations he learned in school, the love he had for burger's and the sweetness of strawberries from his mother's garden. All of these things Lance said he missed, and Keith felt like he learned more then he ever could have about the other in these moments.

    Lance paused, swallowing hard before he spoke next.

"I miss the rain. Which, is actually pretty funny, because I hated it when I was little."

    Keith, who had rested his eyes as he listened, peered up at the soft crack in the other's voice.

    Lance, who now looked out the window, held a soft smile as he spoke.

"But one day, mi mama took my siblings and I to the library in town, and I walked away to go to this corner behind shelves that had a big window, and I saw how the rain fell over the leaves of the tree right outside, and I was fascinated because I could see the ocean's waves look so angry, yet act so calm. I didn't expect that. I thought it was beautiful."

    Lance stopped talking to swallow, Keith watching as his eyes became emotional and glassy.

"Whenever it rained after that, I'd be stuck by a window, just watching. Mi papa told me it was one of the things about me he really loved." Lance laughed softly, bringing his hand up to push his hair from his face.

"They built me a roof over the fort we had outside, so I could sit in there to enjoy the rain whenever it'd come. Spring was always the best for some good storms."

    Keith felt his heart throb at the sight of the cocky and confident boy falter from nostalgia and sadness. Suddenly, Lance looked down at him with a smile, the purples and blues from outside the window shining in his eyes like a brew of clouds from an exotic sunset. Keith's cheeks dusted pink, and suddenly, he couldn't look away.

"Oh man, you would have loved watching the storms roll in. Some of my siblings, and cousins and I would walk down to the beach when they called for storms, and we'd feel the hot sand on our toes as we stood there and watched it come. It was so cool, just imagine a big ass group of black and grey clouds with lighting flashing inside. The ocean would start to get rough, and the leaves would turn, and the birds would start going crazy! The hair on your arms would start to stand on end, and as you stood there with all of this happening around you, just watching it all, I swear Keith; it felt like your were invincible."

    Keith smiled affectionally as he rested his chin on Lance's chest, who was staring at the ceiling again and moving his arms around to create the image. Keith felt his heart swell through out the story, and he couldn't help but think about how  _lucky_ he was to have met someone like Lance. He may be cocky, and annoying, and they did still butt heads on countless topics, but the flirtatious ass hole that pissed him off so much when they had all been first thrown into this mess had captured his attention, and after becoming closer, captured his heart. Lance was absolutely beautiful in his eyes, more then anyone he'd ever come across; but he'd be too embarrassed to say that out loud of course.

"Yeah, I think I would have." Keith answered softly, thinking about the two of them standing with their toes in the water as the wind blew their clothes around, and they'd watch as nature took it's course, clasping the other's hands in their own.

    Lance slid himself up more to look down at the pale boy, grinning at how messy his hair had become from playing with the thick locks.

"Hey," he said to catch the other's attention.

"Hey." Keith said back with a grin, his undivided attention already on him.

    Lance snorted in return, amused by his reaction, but continued.

"How about when we go back at some point, to Earth I mean, I take you to meet my mom and dad, and my family, and we watch a storm come in, yeah?"

    Keith grinned and started to climb up the bed towards Lance's lips. "Only if you buy me some cookies from that bakery." He answered smugly, his bedroom eyes accompanied by a smirk.

    Lance's heart beat faster at the sight, and it swelled at the comment that told him he was really listening,  _really_ listening, the whole time. 

"Mm, that can be arranged." he answered back playfully as he stayed still to tease Keith.

    Like a cat, Keith climbed so that either one of his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of Lance's under arms, leaning in slowly to capture his lips in a slow kiss, both of their eyes fluttering shut to savor the feeling of the other's presence.

    When they pulled away, their lips letting go with an audible noise, Lance opened his eyes first and couldn't help the smile of love that pulled on his features.

    Keith's eyes opened just after, and the moment his eyes made contact with the others, with purples and blue still swimming in them, he smiled at the other and spoke with sincerity.

"You're my rain."

    And so he watched in slow motion as Lance's face lit up, and there was a quick,  _'come here!'_ before Keith was tackled to the bed and kisses were being littered all over his face.

"L-Lance?!

"God, you are too flipping cute!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I had the idea in my head when listening to some nostalgic music (Petit Biscuit if you were wondering, probably not though?) so here we are!!  
> Please feel free to leave me your thoughts, as feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thank you!
> 
> ~blood_banking


End file.
